Don't be Like That
by Zenko Hikari
Summary: kumohon, jangan seperti itu...
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Uciha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura**

Semuanya berubah sejak keputusan itu ada. Perjodohanlah yang membuatnya berubah. Semuanya tak lagi sama.

Senyum hangat yang terukir di wajahnya hilang sudah, keriangan dan semangatnya saat melihatku untuk menceritakan suatu hal dan bermain bersama tak lagi ada. Uciha Sasuke sahabatku, bukan lagi Sasuke yang aku kenal.

Kami bersahabat sudah sangat lama, bahkan saat kami masih kecil dan belum bersekolah. Berawal dari sebuah apel yang jatuh di bawah pohon apel taman bermain. Kami saling memperebutkan apel tersebut. Namun, kami mengalah dan membaginya menjadi dua bagian.

Kami memakannya bersama dan menjerit histeris saat seekor ulat kecil menyembul keluar dari dalam apel yang dimakan Sasuke. Aku membagi apelku pada Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mendapat apel yang ada ulatnya lagi. Jika ia mendapatkannya, maka aku juga harus mendapatnya. Jadi, kami memakan apel yang tersisa bersama-sama.

Sejak itu, aku selalu bermain bersama Sasuke. Menemukan hal-hal baru dan juga belajar membaca di taman. Kami selalu bertemu di taman, hingga kami masing-masing masuk ke Senior High School. Hanya sekali Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku di tempat lain, yaitu di sebuah toko aksesoris. Dia mengajakku untuk membantunya mencari kado buat sepupunya yang berulang tahun.

Saat kami pulang, dia memberiku sebuah kalung liontin yang sangat indah. Tidak pernah seorang Sasuke memberiku hadiah tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi dia melakukannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat kembali kenangan indah bersamanya. Kini, semua itu berbanding terbalik. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih dingin dari salju yang sedang turun di luar sana.

Setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahnya bersama keluargaku atau sebaliknya, ia akan selalu ketus dan menatapku benci.

Taakk! "HINATA!"

"hai' sensei…"

Ugh.. kepalaku sakit dipukul penggaris kayu yang panjang milik Guy Sensei. Huh! Guru yang satu ini benar-benar galak.

"kenapa melamun?" Guy Sensei memukul-mukul pelan penggarisnya itu pada permukaan meja yang tak bersalah.

"ti..tidak, sensei. Etto… aahh… aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal yang ini" sepertinya alasanku masuk akal, terlihat dari Guy Sensei yang mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sakura yang duduk di sampingku tertawa cekikikan menyaksikanku dicurigai bahkan sampai dipukul karena tidak memperhatikan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan Guy Sensei, matematika.

"dari tadi aku sudah berbisik padamu dan menyikut lenganmu. Tapi kamu tetap saja menatap ke luar jendela" Sakura menyenggolku pelan.

Aku sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika. Itu sangat memusingkan. Apalagi guru yang mengajarkannya, penjelasannya seperti nyamuk-nyamuk yang berkeliaran.

Tapi, aku menyukai pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan mahluk hidup. Aku sangat mengagumi semua ciptaan Tuhan. Semuanya sangat sempurna, bahkan untuk sebuah cinta.

"psst.. Hinata-chan, istirahat nanti temani aku ke halaman belakang" bisik Sakura padaku.

"untuk apa?"

"HINATA! SAKURA!"

Aku sontak berdiri mendengar teriakan guru galak itu. "hai' Sensei".

"KELUAR!" teriak Guy Sensei.

Sakura mendorong mejanya, kemudian berdiri. "dengan senang hati, sensei" ujarnya sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Aku membungkuk pelan "arigato, sensei". Sepertinya aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Sakura yang pemberontak itu.

"ayo", Sakura mengajakku mendekati sebuah kelas. Aku menatap sendu kelas itu. Kelas yang didalamnya terdapat Uciha Sasuke.

Setahun yang lalu, Sasuke pindah ke sekolah ini. Hal itu semakin membuatku menderita. Melihatnya menatapku benci setiap hari, melihatnya menganggapku orang asing yang tidak akan pernah ia kenal dalam hidupnya.

"Hinata, lihat…. Sasuke-kun sangat tampan dan keren menyelesaikan angka-angka neraka itu". Sakura berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum senang. "Tapi kamu tidak boleh menyukai dia dan tidak boleh merebutnya dariku", kecam Sakura.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah getir dan tersenyum simpul. Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak sanggup memberitahukan Sakura mengenai kenyataan pahit itu. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Sasuke, aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Sakura.

"Hinata! Sakura-san!", teriak seseorang yang berlari kearah kami. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", laki-laki berambut kuning terang itu menatapku dan Sakura bergiliran. "jangan-jangan Sakura ingin melihatku belajar? Ooh… aku tahu selama ini Sakura-san memang menyukaiku", ujarnya sambil manggut-manggut.

"ck, kamu terlalu percaya diri. Aku kesini untuk melihat Sasuke-kun, bukan kamu!", ujar Sakura.

Laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kami sering memanggilnya Naruto. Dia sangat baik menurutku tapi bagi orang lain dia sangat menyebalkan, terlebih bagi Sakura.

Naruto menyukai Sakura. Ia terus berjuang mendapatkan hati gadis pemberontak itu. Berkali-kali ditolak tidak membuat niatnya luntur. Malah, dia semakin gencar mendekati Sakura. Sudah berapa kali Naruto meminta bantuanku untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Ia juga sering kali menanyakan hal-hal apa saja yang disukai Sakura padaku.

"nandeska? Kamu mau melihat laki-laki tukang marah itu? Aahh… tidak perlu. Lebih baik kamu melihatku yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini", Naruto nyengir lebar dengan tatapan memohon pada Sakura.

"hahahh! Itu tidak akan pernah!", seru Sakura.

Oh tidak! Sakura mulai meninggikan volume suaranya. Bisa-bisa ia membuat keributan lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya.

"eh.. Sakura-chan, ada buku yang harus ku ambil di perpustakaan. Temani aku yah. Ehm.. Naruto-kun, masuklah dalam kelasmu".

Di perpustakaan aku bingung harus mengambil buku apa. Tanganku bergerak mengambil sebuah buku dan sialnya! Itu buku MATEMATIKA!

"eh? Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kamu mau meminjam buku matematika?", Tanya Sakura yang seperti mengintimidasiku.

Aku harus mengatakan alasan apa? Oh? Bukankah aku pernah menyoreti buku ini? Hmm… bisa dijadikan alasan. Perlahan kubuka buku tersebut mencari beberapa lembar yang pernah ku coreti. Yes! Aku mendapatkannya!

"aku ingin menghapus ini! Nanti penjaga perpustakaan menemukannya dan aku akan dihukum", Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk, "aku bantu!".

Kriing…

"eh? Hinata, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Aku harus ke taman belakang. Gomen, aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih lanjut", Sakura meletakkan penghapus yang dipegangnya. "it's OK!".

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasar melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin jauh dan menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Haah.. bersama Sakura aku menghapusnya cuma setengah dari satu lembar, sekarang aku sendiri.

Tapi… seseorang mengambil penghapus yang tadi digunakan Sakura dan duduk di sampingku. "Na... Naruto-kun?".

"Konichiwa, Hinata-san"

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"membantumu. Tadi tidak sengaja aku melihatmu dan.. hehehh.."

Aku mengerti. Tangan yang diletakkan di belakang kepala dengan cengiran. Seperti biasa, pasti ada maunya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu mau Tanya apa?"

"eh? Eto.. apa hobi Sakura?"

"mm.. memukulmu? Meneriakimu?"

"Nandeska?!"

"hehehh.. bercanda. Hmm… hobi Sakura seperti hobi kebanyakan perempuan. Seperti shopping, ke salon, juga mengikuti Sasuke"

"apa Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke? Sampai mengikuti laki-laki itu menjadi hobinya?"

Aku tidak mampu menjawab. Pertanyaan Naruto membuatku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. "ah? Ahahahhh… Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu masih ada disini? Sana, kejar Sakura. Dia ada di halaman belakang sekolah".

"nanti. Aku mau membantumu dulu. Pasti sangat sulit menghapusnya, ini terlalu banyak"

"Naruto-kun….. Arigato!"

**TBC?**

**Curcol :** arigato udah yang mau baca, karena saya masih baru-_- dan Gomenasai karena FF ini nggak ada sreeg nya dan juga gaje banget-_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Uciha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer: The Story Original from ME^^**

**~~Selamat Membaca~~**

"ehmm… Naruto dimana?",Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di tengah kerumunan orang.

Ping! Sebuah pesan masuk, _Hinata, aku ada di kafe tepat didepanmu –Naruto_

Hinata berlari kecil menuju kafe yang ada didepannya. Brruukk… "sumimasen….", Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kemudian membantu mengambil barang bawaan orang yang ditabraknya. "aku minta maaf…"

"ehm? Hinata-chan?"

"s..sakura-chan?"

Dari arah belakang Sakura, Sasuke muncul kemudian menaruh lengannya di pundak Sakura. Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan kembali barang Sakura yang dipungutnya. "sasuke-kun, ini Hinata", Sakura memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke. Dengan acuh Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menjauhi tatapan Hinata yang serasa menusuknya. "ah.. Hinata-chan, jangan diperdulikan. Kamu juga tahu kan sifat Sasuke seperti apa?", ujar Sakura menarik Hinata menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

_Hmm… aku sangat mengetahuinya. Sasuke orang yang sangat baik dan periang, tapi itu dulu…._

Dengan senyum mengembang, Sakura menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke. Hinata bisa merasakan kalau Sakura sangat senang. "kamu tidak menyangkakan, kalau aku akan berkencan dengan Sasuke?", ujar Sakura.

"Hinata!", teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

"hm… naruto-kun!", Hinata berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah berada tepat dihadapannya. Keseimbangan Hinata kurang dan akhirnya Hinata terjatuh dengan Naruto yang berada diatas tubuhnya. "Ah! Hinata, gomen ne", Naruto segera berdiri dan juga membantu Hinata. "apakah kamu terluka?"

"oy! Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini!", teriak Sakura.

"s.. sakura-chan?"

Hinata menahan Sakura yang ingin memukul Naruto. "Sakura-chan, aku kesini ingin menemui Naruto", ujar Hinata.

"jangan-jangan… kalian berkencan?! Chotte matte, aku akan memanggil Sasuke-kun, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita melakukan double date", ujar Sakura sebelum pergi dari hadapan Hinata dan Naruto.

"sepertinya dia salah paham", ujar Naruto

"bagaimana ini?", Hinata gelisah, dia bertemu dengan Naruto bukan untuk berkencan tapi membantu Naruto menemukan hadiah untuk Sakura.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah terlambat. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kearah sini. Mungkin memang aku tidak ditakdirkan bersama Sakura", Naruto menunduk menatap jejak-jejak air hujan yang tadi malam turun.

"tapi…."

"Hinata, jalani saja", ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang terukir indah di wajahnya.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan haru. _Naruto benar-benar kuat, apakah aku bisa seperti Naruto-kun? Apakah aku bisa merelakan orang yang aku cintai bersama dengan orang lain? Apakah bisa? Apakah bisa aku berusaha tersenyum lebar sepertimu? Naruto-kun… _

~~Don't be Like That~~

Kabar tentang Sakura dan Sasuke yang berpacaran telah menyebar luas. Setiap jam istirahat, Sakura menghilang menemui Sasuke. Tak ada lagi waktunya bersama Hinata. Semenjak itu, Hinata hanya membaca buku di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Naruto juga tidak lagi pernah dilihatnya. _Kemana dia? Apakah dia kecewa? Sedihkah? Atau merasa dirinya telah gagal? _Hal itu selalu dipikirkan Hinata.

Jam istirahat berakhir. Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi… seseorang menahan tangannya, memaksanya untuk berbalik. "naruto-kun?"

"Konichiwa, Hinata. Bisakah kamu ikut bersamaku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kamu membolos pelajaran berikutnya?", ujar Naruto

Tanpa menerima persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto menarik Hinata pergi menuju taman yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Naruto duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dan Hinata duduk disampingnya. "langitnya cerah sekali",ujar naruto.

"Hinata, apakah kamu penasaran kenapa aku tidak pernah muncul dihadapanmu? Ah, atau aku hanya takut? Heheh.. sepertinya tadi kamu terkejut sekali"

Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Naruto, itu seperti pertanyaan yang selalu dipikirkannya. Tapi, kenapa dia takut?

"aku benar-benar merenungkan hal itu. Aku merasa aku tidak berguna. Kamu tahu, Aku menyukai Sakura kan? Selalu meminta bantuanmu. Hahahahh.. aku merepotkanmu,kan? Tapi selama ini mungkin aku salah. Aku menyukai Sakura dan selalu berusaha walaupun ditolak berkali-kali. Menemuimu segera setelah dia menolakku yang sudah keberapa kalinya. Entahlah, ini perasaan seperti apa. Ketika aku menemuimu meminta bantuan, aku merasa bisa melepaskan apa yang selama ini menjadi keluhanku dan menemui jawabannya. Dan saat ini, aku telah benar-benar menemukan jawabannya. Hal yang membuatku merasa takut. Takut untuk menemuimu dan menyatakan perasaan ini. Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Mungkin selama ini aku salah membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ini padamu dan lebih kepada Sakura. Heuh.. apa ini yang dirasakan orang dewasa? Selingkuh? Hahahahh.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Disisi lain aku menyukai Sakura. Tapi disisi lain aku juga menyukai sahabatnya, orang yang selalu membantuku untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Aku benar-benar sudah gila"

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menjauh kemudian berbalik. "Hinata, hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Kamu selalu menjadi teman curhat yang paling baik", ujar Naruto yang diakhirinya dengan senyum yang sangat tulus.

"naruto-kun…."

~~Don't be Like That~~

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura menghampiri meja Hinata. "Hinata-chan…",panggil Sakura. Hinata bingung melihat perubahan sikap sakura. Biasanya pulang Sekolah ia akan bersama dengan Sasuke.

"temani aku yah. Rasanya nanti bosan kalau nggak ada teman ngobrol. Nanti Sasuke akan latihan basket dan aku ingin menemaninya",mohon Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. Mengambil tasnya mengikuti Sakura. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berada disekolah. Sasuke telah berada di lapangan basket. Sendirian. Sakura dan Hinata duduk disalah satu sisi lapangan. Membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi Hinata lebih banyak diam diiringi suara Sakura yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Beberapa bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Tatapan seriusnya. Dan dia dingin seperti biasanya.

"huh.. Hinata-chan, aku haus. Aku minta tolong, beliin minuman yah. Sekalian untuk Sasuke", Sakura memberikan uang pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju toko yang ada disamping sekolah. Menengadah ke langit. Mendung. "naruto-kun, langitnya tidak cerah lagi", gumam Hinata. _Kenapa aku memikirkan Naruto? Aahhh….. _

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat. Kantong plastic putih berisi beberapa botol minuman dibawanya. Tes… tes… tetes demi tetes air hujan menyerbu. Hinata segera berlari menghindarinya.

Sakura mengambil payung berlari kecil kearah Sasuke. Tapi.. tck. Kaki Sakura tersandung. Tubuh Sakura terjatuh namun Sasuke segera menahannya. Mereka berpelukan dibawah hujan. Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia menutup matanya mengharapkan sesuatu.

Bluup… Hinata berada tak jauh dibelakang mereka. Menjatuhkan kantung yang dibawanya dan segera berlari. "Sakura, gomen",ujar sasuke sebelum pergi mengejar Hinata.

Hinata berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. _Hiks.. apa aku jahat? Cemburu melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Hiks.. aku memang jahat. Aku belum bisa merelakan Sasuke. Watashi… watashi… masih mencintainya. Kami-sama tolong aku. Tolong aku melepas beban ini. Aku tidak sanggup._

Tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang berada didepannya dan tabrakkan tak terelakkan lagi. Bruuk.. hinata terjatuh, begitu pula orang itu. Orang itu membantu Hinata berdiri dan membagi payungnya. "naruto-kun…"

"kenapa kamu berlari?",Tanya Naruto

"Hinata! Kamu salah paham", teriak Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Hinata bingung. "Sasuke?". Hinata bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto. "ada apa?"

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto. "Hinata, itu tadi hanya salah paham. Mengertilah…"

"itu bukan salah paham. Kamu berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan. Aku yang salah. Aku kabur dari tempat itu. Cemburu melihat kalian. Dan aku belum bisa melepaskanmu",ujar Hinata.

Sasuke terduduk. "aku marah. hari dimana kita dijodohkan dan kamu menerimanya. Kalung yang pernah kuberikan padamu itu adalah tanda aku ingin kita lebih dekat lagi bukan sebagai sahabat. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku ingin memilkimu dengan caraku bukan dengan bantuan dari orang lain atau dengan cara seperti perjodohan itu. Aku merasa kamu berubah dan takut setiap kali kamu melihatku. Tapi aku yang salah… kamu tidak pernah berubah. Kamu tetap Hinata yang selalu aku cintai. Gomen, selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu dengan cara yang jahat. Baka… dari dulu aku merasa tindakanku ini sangat bodoh. Hanya membuatmu takut kepadaku dan kamu perlahan menjauh.."

"ie.. Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal tidak sepertimu. Sasuke sepertimu selalu membenciku. Sosok Sasuke yang dulu sudah tidak ada", perlahan pegangan Hinata pada pundak Naruto melemah. Perlahan ia merosot. Hinata.. pingsan. "Hinata!", teriak Sasuke.

"cukup. Jangan membuatnya terluka lagi. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit dengan senyum tipisnya", ujar Naruto kemudian menggendong Hinata ke ruang UKS.

Tapi.. "chotte!", teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke untuk mengejarnya. Berlari berbalik. Air matanya membasahi pipinya bersama dengan air hujan. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sakit. Dadanya seperti dihantam batu. Ditusuk ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam.

"heuh.. kamu benar-benar mencintai Hinata yah? Baiklah. Aku percayakan dia padamu, tapi kalau kamu membuatnya terluka lagi. Aku tidak akan segan untuk merebutnya darimu dan membunuhmu. Sekarang aku juga mengetahui satu hal lagi tentangmu. Sifat egoism benar-benar patut diacungkan jempol. Kamu tidak menyadari tindakanmu akan melukai orang-orang disekitarmu dan hanya mementigkan kemauanmu", ujar Naruto setelah sasuke mengambil Hinata darinya kemudian berlari mengejar Sakura.

Hinata memeluk leher sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Sasuke-kun, jangan seperti itu lagi. Jangan menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dan acuh. Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun…"

"Hinata-chan…"

END

A/N : nggak ada feelnya kan? Ceritanya biasa saja, yah? Gomenasai… atas kesalahan yang ada pada fic ini. Dan arigato bagi yang bersedia membaca fic yang tidak jelas ini dan ceritanya yang menggantung. Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya, minnasai.. yoroshikun.

Sayonara~

** : salam kenal juga. Arigato atas sarannya. Sekarang ficnya udah lebih baik? Dialognya udah banyak kan?, hehehh^^**


End file.
